stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Overleg gebruiker:Pierlot
Overleg gebruiker:Pierlot/Archief TAHRIM MOET MIJ UNBLOKKEN :Ben je d'er nog? Lars Washington 7 jun 2009 11:57 (UTC) We hebben net ontdekt dat Skeend "strafkamp" betekent in het Aeres. Bent u bereid om de naam te veranderen naar Scheende of Ysselaerden en het dorp te vernederlandsen (dus ont-strafkamp-en)? --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 13:26 (UTC) :Eh.. Bucu, dit zou ik niet doen als ik jou was.. --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 13:28 (UTC) ::Ik doe het ook niet, iemand anders gaat het doen :P --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 13:28 (UTC) :::Ik heb hier geen zin in.. Dit is zo afgesproken met de bevolking die godverdomme 80% uitmaakt en dit kan de rest niet alleen bepalen. --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 13:29 (UTC) ::::Dwing me niet tot een annexatie! :P Btw bemoei jij (Nyttfroner) je er ook mee :P --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 13:30 (UTC) :::::Allicht ja! Ik heb geen zin in een ruzie met de mensen.. Ik vind het wel weer goed zo. --OuWTB 31 aug 2009 13:31 (UTC) ::::::Bucurestean, het is maar een naam Pierlot Adrianusz 31 aug 2009 13:43 (UTC) :::::::Strafkamp? --Bucurestean 31 aug 2009 13:45 (UTC) Om de tafel Esdoornheuvels, vaak gezien als grens tussen Oost en West, wil graag om de tafel zitten samen met Skeend en Nyttfronsey om een moderniseringplan op te stellen. Het gaat van voorstellen over het vervoer tot economie en bestuur. Wat denkt u? --Bucurestean sep 2, 2009 16:51 (UTC) :Goed idee Pierlot Adrianusz sep 2, 2009 17:04 (UTC) ysselaerden Is t in het Nederlands nou Ysselburg, Ysselburcht of wat? :P sep 2, 2009 17:56 (UTC) Station Ben jij het eens met dat er ook een klein stationnetje bij de luchthaven van Ysselaerden wordt gebouwd? Dat gaat ook bij Nyttfron gebeuren, er stoppen enkel stoptreinen ;) sep 4, 2009 13:32 (UTC) :OK Pierlot Adrianusz sep 4, 2009 13:37 (UTC) ::Dat ging makkelijker dan k dacht :P sep 4, 2009 13:38 (UTC) Hierbij ben je, na 2 jaar, officieel burger! :P --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:05 (UTC) :EINDELIJK! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 10:11 (UTC) ::Huisje kopen in Molenbeek? De prijzen zijn zeer laag --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:12 (UTC) :::Bedankt... maar dat is een restaurant. Je mag ook een restaurant openen als je wil :D --Bucurestean sep 5, 2009 10:14 (UTC) HSL3 Wil je dat de HSL3 op Skeenth Industriewijk stopt, de toekomstige lijn tussen Nyttfronsey en Newport vol snelheid? Ik was eig. van plan om het niet te doen ;) sep 5, 2009 14:24 (UTC) :Ding dong dang deng. sep 5, 2009 15:13 (UTC) ::Ja Pierlot Adrianusz sep 5, 2009 16:26 (UTC) :::Hmm sorry, heb het ff bestudeerd maar het is niet mogelijk aangezien geen ruimte is om sporen bij te bouwen ;) sep 5, 2009 16:33 (UTC) Zeker weten? --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 14:58 (UTC) :Ja Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 14:59 (UTC) Waarschuwing Normaal praten & gedragen of je krijgt een block. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:15 (UTC) :Maar skeenders willen Sjors of Cleo denk ik niet als gouverneur Pierlot Adrianusz sep 8, 2009 15:16 (UTC) ::Jij wil dat niet. --Bucurestean sep 8, 2009 15:18 (UTC) Machtsgreep Stel je voor: ik doe een machtsgreep. Wat gebeurt er dan? En hoe begin ik er één? :) Ik ben natuurlijk niks van plan, gewoon pure interesse... ;) Dr. Magnus sep 15, 2009 16:09 (UTC) :Je kan dan geblokkeerd worden Pierlot Adrianusz sep 15, 2009 16:18 (UTC) ::Dan moet je dat slim aan pakken, ik heb het als enigste geloof ik gedaan tijdens de burgeroorlog sep 15, 2009 16:26 (UTC) ::: (Ik sta bij dit tekstje op grapjesmodus) Dan starten we toch een nieuwe burgeroorlog? Voor activiteit is het iniedergeval wel leuk. Pierlot Adrianusz sep 15, 2009 16:29 (UTC) Hé, ja! Wat meer "Spanning & Sensatie"! Dr. Magnus sep 15, 2009 16:41 (UTC) :Geloof me dat wil je niet, er komt alleen ruzie van en vernietiging, momenteel is wikistad erg actief en misschien is het wel op een van zijn hoogtepunten, ik zie dus geen reden om een nieuwe oorlog te starten sep 16, 2009 09:10 (UTC) Nieuwe politieke partij De geboorte van een nieuwe politieke partij, wat een groots moment! Nu, 2009, is de LCD, de Libertaanse Christen Democraten geboren! Een nieuwe politieke partij gebaseerd op Christelijke standpunten en waarden! Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 07:51 (UTC) Je verzoek Je verzocht me mijn wijzingen op je pagina terug te draaien, hier: http://fictievelanden.wikia.com/wiki/Overleg_gebruiker:Pierius_Magnus Ik heb dat nu dus gedaan, zoals je kunt zien bij de pagina: Pierlot Adrianusz Tevreden? Dr. Magnus sep 19, 2009 18:55 (UTC) : Ja Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 06:00 (UTC) Mooi. Kun je nu weer bijdragen leveren? Zou wel mooi zijn, er is namelijk een Tweede Burgeroorlog aan de gang en die is erg heftig. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 06:58 (UTC) :ik Kan geen bijdragen leveren. Timo heeft me voor eeuwig geblokkeerd Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:34 (UTC) ::En terecht ;) Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 08:39 (UTC) :::Nietterecht meneertje sukkel Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:44 (UTC) Wat heeft 'ie gedaan dan, Greenday? Oh, en wist je al dat er een Tweede Burgeroorlog is begonnen, die gister is uitgeroepen door ene "Alexander"? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:42 (UTC) :Pierlot, een burgeroorlog duurt toch meestal maar een paar dagen, ja toch? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:47 (UTC) ::De eerste wel ja maar ja een burgeroorlog kan ook 20 jaar duren Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:48 (UTC) Wat denk je, zal Bruno Banda, de zwarte Ridder, stand houden? Of is 'ie deze week nog verslagen? Wat zijn zo gezeged, de verwachtingen? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:50 (UTC) :Ik denk dat hij verslagen wordt Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:50 (UTC) ::Dat ie door mij doodgebombardeerd wordt, zo gaat het namelijk altijd XD Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 08:51 (UTC) :::Haha+5555555555555555555555555 Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:52 (UTC) Wie waren "de slechteriken" in de vorige burgeroorlog? En heb je die ook platgebombadeerd tot ze zich overgaven? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:54 (UTC) :Volgens mij was Jillis een schurk in de vorige oorlog, een ook greenday2 Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:55 (UTC) Dus er is weinig hoop voor Bandaland... :P De grootste schurk wint altijd: wie is die grootste schurk? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 08:57 (UTC) ::Neen, Jillids en ik waren de goeien :p Bucu wou een koninkrijk, en OWTB was een fascist :o Greenday2 sep 20, 2009 08:57 (UTC) :::Maar jij zat wel dat leuke Nyttfron te bombarderen Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 08:58 (UTC) :Maar géén van jullie is zover gegaan De Vrye Banck te overvallen, de gevangenissen te overvallen, gevangenen te bevrijden en twee militaire basissen te veroveren... of wel soms? Dus nu is er wel een ernstige oorlog gaande! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 09:08 (UTC) ::Ik wil bevrijd worden! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:23 (UTC) Komt voor de bakker! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 09:26 (UTC) :Met vrijlaten bedoel ik ontblokkeren Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:28 (UTC) Dat kan ik niet, omdat ik geen moderator ben. Maar lees Pierlot Adrianusz eens en Tweede Burgeroorlog (*onderaan*), en je zult zien dat in elk geval jouw personage vrij is (dat is alles wat ik kan doen). Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 09:31 (UTC) Wil Bucurestean ook blocks van ip-adressen opheffen? Ik kan namelijk no~g steeds niet editten Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:41 (UTC) :Bucu? Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:48 (UTC) Jillis zit een raar spelletje met ons te spelen Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:46 (UTC) Greenday2 doet een beetje raar Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:56 (UTC) Bucurestean, voor in het geval je dit leest, geef Timo geen bureaucraatrechten Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 09:58 (UTC) Vrij Pierlot, je bent vrij. Je kunt weer bewerken en alles. Maak er dus gebruik van en meng je in de Tweede Burgeroorlog! Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 10:45 (UTC) :Je moet ook even #807 en #809 unblokken. Ik kan namelijk nog steeds niet editten Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 10:46 (UTC) Moet jij me even vertellen welke dat zijn. Geef me hier de links en ik regel het voor je. Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 10:48 (UTC) :Ze staan hier bovenaan. Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 10:50 (UTC) Ok... kun je nu editen? Dr. Magnus sep 20, 2009 10:53 (UTC) :JA! Pierlot Adrianusz sep 20, 2009 10:53 (UTC)